


HELP Oh

by halesfires



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, The places inside jokes can take you, a joke, also this a joke, ok, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesfires/pseuds/halesfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HELP Oh

**Author's Note:**

> For Meghan. I'm sorry for everyone else reading this. Deuces.

"Wow, Oprah! So nice of you to let us in to your house. Our car broke and we need to use a telephone," Harry says very cupcake-ishly.

"Where is the champagne and caviar?" Louis huffs and throws his Prada bag to the nearest couch.

Oprah taps her chin before thinking of the perfect plan. 'Aha', she thinks, 'they'll certainly fall for it'.

"Oh, there's a phone and snacks up stairs. I have some Chip n Dale dancers waiting for me. Care to join?"

Harry and Louis exchange totally homosexual glances and nod in agreement. The three of them head to the closest door on the right side, the boys entering first. As they look around all they see is a large bed and a nightstand with handcuffs splayed across the surface. They turn towards their host with confused looks only to find her locking the door and smiling evilly. 

"Who wants a free lap dance," she says as she shimmies down into her Lane Bryant lingerie she just so happened to have on in case two homosexual young men from a popular boyband were to appear. 

Louis swallows hard, trying to form words, but the tattooed pastry starts before he has the chance to speak.

"Where are the strippers?"

Harry clutches gayly to his lover/bandmate. Oprah smiles before laughing ferociously.

"I'm looking at them."

The last thing either boy remembers is Louis saying...

"I call topping this time, Harry."

Dun dun dun! Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> SO YUP. You were warned.


End file.
